Sumire Hikami
is one of the primary protagonists for Data Carddass Aikatsu!'s 2015 Series and the third season of the anime. She is a cool-type idol and her primary brand is LoLi GoThiC. Appearance Sumire has long periwinkle hair styled in a hime cut that reaches halfway down her back and eyes that fade from blue-violet to a vivid violet. She wears an indigo bow on the right side of her head above her ear. Her skin is also quite pale. Personality Sumire is a very beautiful girl with a calm disposition and is kind, soft-spoken, and polite. She has always preferred being by herself, but this began to change when Akari became her roommate. She loves LoLi GoThiC and fortune-telling and is commonly seen carrying tarot cards with her. Etymology means ice and combined with which means top, Hikami means on ice. is the Japanese word for the violet flower. This, along with her last name, may be a reference to her nickname. Background Sumire became an idol under her older sister's suggestion who thought that she would be suited for idolhood. Thanks to her sister, Sumire was introduced to Starlight as not just a way for her to follow the path of an idol, but as a way to make more friends as she had always preferred to be alone. However, upon entering Starlight, she thought of everyone as rivals as for every idol who succeeds, another must fail, re-noting how cutthroat the idol world could be and because of that train of thought, she began practicing and working on her own. Relationships *'Akari Ōzora' ::Sumire's new roommate after Akari had to move from her old room. Sumire found Akari to be a mystery due to inviting her to an audition that she wanted to win, but afterwards learned that it was just because Akari enjoyed Aikatsuing with others. The two have very different personalities, but hit it off quickly nonetheless. *'Hinaki Shinjō' ::Hinaki and Sumire are in the same class. The two get along well and were rather formal with each other before officially becoming friends. *'Azusa Hikami' ::Azusa is Sumire's older sister and the reason for her enrolling in Starlight. Azusa cares for Sumire very much and because of how she knew of her love of singing and dancing and the fact that her sister was always alone, she recommended the idol school. The two are very close and it is because of Azusa that Sumire loves LoLi GoThiC. It is hinted that she is also the reason Sumire enjoys fortune-telling. *'Ichigo Hoshimiya' ::Sumire won the audition to be Ichigo's one day manager and after seeing just how amazing the idol is, she realized that they're light-years apart. Ichigo told Sumire that she was like her when she first started idoling, reaching for her idol Mizuki Kanzaki who is unreachable even now. She allowed Sumire to perform at her concert and gave her the Odile Swan Coord as a thanks for being her one day manager. *'Yurika Todo' ::Sumire looks up to Yurika as her senpai and wishes to become an idol whose love for LoLi GoThiC matches her senior. This is supported by the fact that Sumire has a poster of Yurika in the Nightmare Capricorn Coord up on her wall. In return, Yurika respects Sumire's love for LoLi GoThiC and approves of her wearing the brand's latest Premium Rare. Quotes Trivia *Her zodiac sign is Libra. *Her favorite foods are red tea and scones. *Her specialty is fortune-telling. *She shares her singing voice with Mikuru Natsuki. **This makes her the first second generation main character to share her singing voice with a first generation main character. *Sumire is nicknamed the due to her elegant singing style. **This makes her the third idol to have a nickname. *Sumire is noted as being incredibly attractive by many characters. To the point that in the Halloween special almost everyone offered her all their candy due to her cuteness. *In Episode 108, she states her favorite coord is the British Coord. *She is the only known character to have her own CD. Gallery ZODIAC.png Vamola.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-01-26-20h30m54s535.png 螢幕快照 2015-06-18 下午08.19.10.png Category:Aikatsu! Characters Category:Movie-exclusive Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Female Riders Category:Super Sentai Rangers Category:Super Sentai enemies